Children of the Underworld
by Riley Written
Summary: Nico's first official quest! I can't think of a better summary than that, Sorry. Please Read!
1. Prolouge

SUMMER 2000

In a cavern, in the Underworld, a man in a pinstriped suit appeared before a dark haired woman in an ancient Greek styled dress.

"Hello Zeus, what brings you to my humble abode?" she asked, her black eyes full of pleased surprise.

"You left your spring completely deserted and undefended," Zeus said angrily.

"That happened over three years ago. Boy, are you Olympians slow," the woman grumbled.

"Therefore, I am left with no choice but to forbid you from ever leaving your post again," Zeus thundered.

"Don't you storm at me, nephew! You let our daughters live on Olympus as minor goddesses and I am not even allowed to leave my little sphere of influence for a few hours!" the woman snapped indignantly. Zeus grimaced.

"Of course, when my spring was open to whomever I deemed worthy, I never needed to leave it! I remember a time when the Fields of Asphodel were filled with lively chatter and laughter! Festivals and Feasts every other week! There was even a university until Hades tore it down and built his horrid palace! Spirits used to come visit me all the time, but not anymore! Now you and your brother have set up a system where only the best and the worst may visit me so that they may either bask in their glory or know the sins for which they repent! Even if an unapproved spirit wanted to find me, they never would! Persephone guaranteed that, like I'd ever make advances on Hades!" the woman ranted.

"Nothing you say will change what will happen," the man sighed wearily.

"You wouldn't!"

"I hereby ban you from leaving your post for any reason," Zeus proclaimed as thunder sounded within the cavern.

"I will never forget this you know!"

"I know."

"Well, I ban any of the Olympians from ever showing themselves in my presence again!" the woman said spitefully.

"That would include Hestia, I presume," Zeus shrugged nonchalantly and disappeared. A few minutes later, the woman gasped in horror.

"What have I done!" she whispered fearfully.


	2. Chapter 1: Haven

"Haven, do you happen to have notes on Mr. Smith's class?" Vincent Martinez asks a small black-haired girl as he slips into the library chair next to her. She suppresses a smile and shrugs nonchalantly, mentally preparing a hundred ways to tell him no.

"Why do you want to know?" she asks. Hopefully he wouldn't notice she was studying those exact notes.

"Well, there's the final in Mr. Smith's class tomorrow and I really need notes," Vinny said hesitantly.

"Then why didn't you take your own notes?" the girl asks as she turn towards him, her dark eyes full of irritation.

"But his class is so boring! You really can't expect an ADD kid like me to sit there and pay attention to him," Vinny complains.

"That's no excuse Vinny. You know that I'm ADHD," Haven glares at him. He just shrugs it off and leans back in his chair, trying to look suave. Haven would never admit it out loud, but he did a very good job at that - looking suave. She looks away, avoiding his trick.

"Go ask Yamato or Clara. They both take notes vigorously," Haven says as she gathers her papers with thin pale fingers and stood up. The bell rang, signifying the beginning of lunch.

"Yeah, too vigorously! For every three minutes of lecture, they have a one inch pile of notes! Come on, Haven! Your notes are the best! They are organized and concise. They are easy to read and pick up the key points! Please Haven, can I just borrow them!" Vinny flatters Haven as he follows her out of the library and through the halls. Causing her to blush.

"It's a pity you don't take your own notes," She tells him as they exit the building into a square courtyard. One great thing about living in California: it was almost always perfect weather for sitting outside. They sat at one of eight tables that circled a bell tower in the center of the courtyard. Vinny continues to pester Haven as they start eating.

"You don't even need them. You have photographic memory," Vinny finally said.

"Next year you won't be so lucky. I suggest you start taking your own notes, Vinny," she says grudgingly as she hand him her notebook.

"Thanks Haven! You're the best!" Vinny grins as Yamato runs up.

"Mr. D-drew made us stay late. Th-this is W-wren," Yamato stutters as he and a younger boy sit down across the table from them and unpack their lunches.

"Yamato, I still can't believe you were chosen to give a kid a tour. If he's too boring for you, you can always follow me around kid," Vinny says jokingly.

"I'm not a kid! My name is Wren, Wren Glendale and I'm no more than a kid that you are," the boy pouts.

"I'm sure you are and you should stay with Yamato. Vinny here gets lost so easily," Haven jokingly punched Vinny in the arm, causing him to grumble and finally open Haven's notebook. He quickly looks at her slightly panicked.

"How am I supposed to read this without a mirror!" he asks as he holds up a notebook full of backwards writing. Haven took one glance and laughed.

"That's my journal! Here's my Physics notebook," Haven smiles as she hands Vinny an identical notebook. He opens it up and gives Haven a grateful smile.

"Does the bell tower actually work? Do they ring it between classes?" Wren asked.

"Yes. No," Yamato said, not looking up from his Bento box.

"What Yamato means is that yes the bell works, but it is only used once a year, the seniors get to ring the bell when they graduate," Haven explains to Wren. They sit for the rest of lunch answering Wren's questions, eating, chatting, and in Vinny's case studying.

Now that Haven thought about it, it was a bit strange that Yamato was guiding a tour. Yamato is a Junior - giving tours was a thing Freshman usually did - and the biggest introvert in the school. Not to mention, today was the second to last day of school. Was it common for kids to get tours this late in the school year?

Her thought was cut off by the school bell and the rush of students running to class. The four figures got up and headed into the building.

"I need to go to my locker. I didn't have time before lunch," Yamato mumbled and rushes off in one direction with Wren while Haven and Vinny head off in the other, both mentally preparing for the upcoming english exam.

~CHB~

Haven took a seat at the edge of the back row, closest to the door, and dropped her backpack into the desk next to her. Vinny took the desk in front of her and turned around to face her.

"You know, that's really rude to do - putting a bag there," Vinny commented. Haven shrugged and stared towards the door at the students streaming through in groups of two or three - some of them with their noses in their notebooks, cramming for the upcoming quiz. Yamato and Wren walked into the room. Yamato sat next to Vinny and opened up a novel, motioning for Wren to sit next to him.

Then, Haven spotted James through the doorway. Vinny followed her sight line and glowered. Haven turned away for a moment while Sara and James kissed goodbye.

"You know, it's against school policy to PDA on the campus," Vinny complained.

"Well, it looks like I got way, didn't I?" James smirked and walked past. He walked to his usual seat and found Wren was already sitting there.

"James, come sit here," Haven said as she moved her backpack to the floor. Vinny turned around and gave her the stink eye.

"Why couldn't I have sat there?" he asked.

"Because you would have cheated on the final," Haven sighed.

"Are you sure it isn't because you like him," Vinny teased. Haven gave him the stink eye and he turned around laughing.

"Thanks, Haven!" James said as he sat down.

"Sure! So, how well are you prepared for the final?" Haven asked.

"Well, I think I'm ready, but you never know right?" James laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so," Haven mumbled. James shrugged and continued talking. Haven nodded and listened to James answering the occasional question, but the conversation always turned back to him.Haven didn't mind, she found his golden blond hair too distracting for her to form intelligent comments anyways.

Finally class started and the conversation was brought to a close.

"Final today kids!" Ms. Campbell said as he walked into the classroom. A mass of complaining and groaning went up from the class, but the final was administered anyways.

~CHB~

After class, as Haven was packing up, James tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh James, I didn't know you were still here!" Haven exclaimed. She motioned for Vinny and Yamato to go on without her.

"I'm waiting for Sara. Do you happen to have any notes from Mr. Smith's class? I want to cross-reference mine," James gives her a slightly crooked smile.

"I ummm... I-I've lent my notes to-to someone else," Haven stutters. Those green eyes of his just get her all tongue twisted.

"Ah well, too bad. Everyone knows you have the best notes," James shrugs. If it was possible, Haven's blush got even deeper. She liked the way James said Ah well instead of Oh well.

"Well, maybe he's done studying," Haven mumbles as she follows James out of the classroom. Just then, Sara appeared at the end of the hall. Their conversation was over. James stood up straight. Haven always felt like a dwarf when he did that.

"Hello, Haven," Sara sneered, then she turned to James and beamed.

"Come, Jamie, our friends are missing us," Sara smiled. She started to lead James away by the arm.

"See you at poetry club?" James turned and asked. Haven nodded her head and Sara's smile dimmed for a moment. But then, James put his arm around Sara and her brilliant smile turned back on. Sara turned back just before they were out of sight to gloat at Haven who was still standing by the doorway, hand still raised to wave goodbye.

"I hate that guy," a voice behind her said bitterly.

"Oh Vinny! I didn't notice you there," Haven jumped. Vinny's face didn't brighten like it normally would.

"He goes out with that blond cheerleader," Vinny fumes.

"Oi! First of all, Sara is not a cheerleader. Secondly, you shouldn't be so stereotypical of blond. You've met my little sister. You know she's a blond. Secondly, you shouldn't be so stereotypical of blond. You've met my little sister. You know she's a blond. Thirdly, most of the cheerleaders are really nice and they have one of the most difficult jobs at this school! Rallying school spirit at this school is like trying to raise the dead!" Haven says defensively. Nearby, a boy that Haven recognized by face, but not by name chuckled.

"Whatever. Still, I don't trust that girl. You do know that she's the one who sabotaged your science presentation, don't you?" Vinny says darkly.

"You can't prove that, can you? I bet it was just an accident. It's easy to confuse vinegar and water," Haven reasoned.

"Yeah. It's not like one didn't smell and the other did," Vinny shrugged sarcastically.

"Vinny, if anyone should be holding a grudge against her, shouldn't it be me? I mean, why are you holding it against her?"

"Because you aren't," Vinny's face reddened slightly.

"See you around, Vinny. You'd better run if you want to get to the gym in time for your final," Haven shook her head and the two went split ways.


	3. Chapter 2: Haven

At the end of the day, Haven went to her locker. She had just closed it when someone tapped her shoulder. Haven whirled around to find James standing behind her.

"Hey, Haven. I know you took Statistics last year. This year I'm taking it, so I was wondering if you had your notes from last year. If you do could you lend me them. You know, so I can cross-reference them with mine?" he asked.

"Sure! I'll bring them tomorrow morning. Meet me before school at the bell tower and I'll give them to you," Haven smiled.

"Thanks so much Haven! Those notes will save my math scores!" James grinned at her.

"Sure! I'm glad I could help," Haven said as James walked down the hall to meet Sara.

"How can you not see that he's using you for your notes!" Vinny slammed his locker shut.

"Vinny, you shouldn't have eavesdropped!"

"I couldn't help it. That egotistical idiot was so loud."

"He's not an idiot! He has better grades than you do and he's not egotistical. He's an actor He has an actor's attitude and he is not using me for my notes," Haven sighed.

"Which is the equivalent of an egotistical idiot!" Vinny grumbles as the two of them walk down the hall.

"It is not!"

"And the only reason he has better grades is because he uses your notes," Vinny fumed.

"That's not true!"

"What about that girlfriend of his? I think she only acted nice at the beginning to gain his favor. Now that she has him wrapped around his little finger, she's showing her true colors. She wasn't always mean to you and recently she sometimes looks at James like a meal," Vinny spread his arms.

"That's not very nice to say, Vinny."

"Well, some of us are not as perfect as you are," Vinny shook his head.

"Nobody is perfect, especially not me," Haven said, but Vinny just ignored the comment and the fact that the two of them were standing in the middle of a hallway intersection.

"You never talk behind other people's backs, you never hold grudges, and you are way too forgiving. If I were in your position, I wouldn't help James and I wouldn't be nice to Sara," Vinny continued. Haven checked her watch and groaned. She was going to be late.

"I have to get to club now. See you tomorrow Vinny," Haven said as they parted ways. Haven ran all the way to Mr. Glendale's room.

~CHB~

"Ah, Haven! We're so glad you could make it!" Mr. Glendale said as Haven walked through the door. James and the other four club members had already arrived.

"Sorry I'm late!" Haven exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I'm glad everyone came today," Mr. Glendale said warmly. He was wearing his familiar Ben Hogan hat. Haven never saw him without that hat.

"We were just discussing poems for next year's competition. What are you choosing?" James asked.

"I'm still deciding, but one of them is _The Children's Hour_ by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow. I don't know about my other two," Haven said as she put her bag down and pulled a chair over to the circle the club members had formed.

"You always choose a Longfellow poem," James grumbled.

"Well, I like them. Longfellow is one of my favorite poets," Haven defended herself.

"Are you sure you aren't trying to get on the one of the judge's good side? You know he's related to Longfellow," James smiled.

"Of course not! I judge her harder than the rest because she recites Longfellow's poems!" Mr. Longfellow said as he walked into the room.

"Mr. Longfellow, a pleasure to see you. What do you need?" Mr. Glendale asked.

"There are a few students outside who want to speak with you," Mr. Longfellow said.

"Of course. Please tell them I'll be with them shortly," Mr. Glendale grinned and turned back towards the circle. "So, there is one last thing we need to talk about. As you all know this year, the president is a senior and will graduate. We need to vote on who will be president next year."

"Well, I think Haven should be president. She came to every meeting without fail," one of the younger members - Penny - suggested.

"I'm flattered, but I really don't I want to be president. I think James should be the president. He's been in the club longer," Haven said.

"By a month," Sebastian, the previous president noted.

"Are any objections?" Mr. Glendale asked the club.

"Well, James is constantly missing club. This year he missed about a quarter of the meetings because he was in the school play and then he missed another dozen the past few months because he and Sara just ditched and Sara's not even in the club," Penny complained.

"We were not ditching! We were in the tutoring center to get better math grades," Sara pouted.

"Huh, according to my older brother, you two spent a lot of lunches down at the Taco Hut. He Should know, he works the lunch shift there," Jackson commented.

"We would have gone to McDonald's, but the creepy dude's always there," James shrugged and Sara elbowed him in the ribs.

"Since Haven has already stepped down and there are no more nominations, James is the president next year. I hope to see you all next year," Mr. Glendale smiled. The six club members filed out, picking up their bags as they left.

"Oh, Haven. Can I have a word with you?" Mr. Glendale called.

"Sure," Haven turned around and set her backpack on the floor.

"I'm surprised that you chose not to be president. You are our most dedicated member. Could you tell me why?" Mr. Glendale said.

"Next year I'm the yearbook editor-in-chief, so I might miss club meetings," Haven explained.

"Good for you, Haven. I understand why you don't want to be president. See you next year!" Mr. Glendale said.

"See you next year," Haven smiled and left the classroom. Outside, Haven saw Yamato and Wren waiting in the halls.

"Oh Yamato! I would have thought you would have left by now!"

"Mr. Glendale is Wren's father. I'm dropping him off before I go home," Yamato said nonchalantly. Haven shrugged and darted past. Outside the building, Haven bumped into Vinny.

"Second time I've said this today, I would have thought you would have left by now!" Haven said as she walked towards her car.

"I would have, but I got in a fight with my foster parents. I'm not allowed back in the house until after sundown," Vinny shrugged.

"Well, you could come by my house. I could help you study and stuff," Haven offered.

"Much appreciated! Can I drive?" Vinny followed Haven to her car. It was an old blue Volvo 240 station wagon.

"No! I wouldn't trust you behind the wheel of any vehicle. Do you even have a permit?" Haven exclaimed as she slid into the driver's seat.

"OK! OK! I get your point. But aren't you breaking a rule? No driving with friends, right?" Vinny said as he slid into the passenger seat.

"My license is six months and a day old. I'm driving one other person, so it is totally legal. Now quiet. I have driving to do," Haven smiled as she started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"One last question! This summer, can we hang out more often?" Vinny asked.

"You spend like every waking hour at my house, summer or otherwise. How could we hang out more?" Haven replied and it could have been the late afternoon light, but Vinny's face seemed to have gotten redder.

~CHB~

"Your car is older than you are. Why do you even keep it?" Vinny asked as Haven pulled into her driveway.

"It's more tradition than anything else. All of my cousins learned to drive in this car. I know they all learned to drive before I was born, but I didn't want to be the one to break tradition," Haven explained as she led Vinny into the house.

"Hi Mum!" Haven said as she passed the kitchen.

"Welcome back, Haven. Hello Vinny, it's wonderful to see you again," Haven's mother greeted them.

"Hello Ms. Walters," Vinny said.

"You should use the living room to study, Amy's in there too. You three could help each other. Haven, are you sure you don't want to skip tomorrow? You don't have any more finals," Ms. Walters asked.

"Thanks for the offer, but I promised I would give someone with notes tomorrow, so no thanks," Haven smiled as she walked into the living room with Vinny. Haven's younger sister Amy looked up from her homework. Suddenly, Amy threw up her arms in frustration.

"Why should I care about World War II," Amy exclaimed.

"She doesn't like history?" Vinny exclaimed in disbelief.

"Why don't you tutor her while I go back to school and get my bag. I must have forgotten it in Mr. Glendale's room," Haven explained.

"Sure. Just remind me which class she's in," Vinny said as he unpacked his own stuff.

"Oh, ask her. I can't remember," Haven said as she turned around.

"You remember everything! So, what class is it?"

"Freshman US History," Haven said as she headed for the front door.

"Oh, and Haven," Vinny called after her, "We've always been in the same math class, so I'll give James my notes. They are almost as good as your's."

"Thanks Vinny! I'll be back soon," Haven smiled and went back to school.


	4. Chapter 3: Haven

Haven ran into the school and bolted for Mr. Glendale's room. Hopefully he would be there. Otherwise Haven would have to bother the janitors. Haven reached the Mr. Glendale's room and found it unlocked. She slipped inside, silently closing the door behind her.

"Hello! Anyone here?" Haven called into the apparently empty room. After a few moments, Haven darted to her bag and picked it up. She was about to leave the room when she heard a noise through the doors that connects this room to the English office.

"It's Haven. I know it is," a familiar voice exclaimed. Haven sneaked up to the door to listen. She pressed her eye to the crack between the doors and saw Yamato, Wren, and Mr. Glendale talking.

"How can you be so s-sure? You've only met her today," Yamato stuttered.

"Either way, we know there is a demigod here. We should contact camp and get an extraction squad here. Wren, here's a drachma. Go to the bathroom and use the sink to send an Iris message to camp" Mr. Glendale said.

"Do you t-think it's Haven?" Yamato asked. A door opened somewhere in the building.

"I know it's Haven. To tell you the truth, I wasn't going to tell Haven unless something came up. I found her several years before you did. But now there's a monster around and it's interested in her. I can't see any other option now," Mr. Glendale said.

"W-who do you t-think the monster is?" Yamato asked.

"It's only been around for a few weeks, so I really don't know. If it had been interested in the little prince, I would have let things go, but since it's not, she needs to leave," Mr. Glendale said. Haven heard footsteps come closer to the door.

"Dad! I sent the message! They said they would be here later tonight. The squad will consist of Hailey and Connor," Wren ran into the other room.

"T-that's good. Go watch for t-them. Did you give t-them the right address? We don't want another g-group to s-stop in North Carolina instead if North Dakota again," Yamato stuttered.

"Yes! I gave them the right state. You can't blame me for last time! I wasn't even twenty at the time," Wren whined. Wren was over twenty? That kid had difficulty looking thirteen, much less twenty. The footsteps started towards the door again. Haven turned to head for the door, but she found someone standing in her way.

"You know, it took an irksome amount of time to find you, but now I have. Hanging around James really helped my cause. I suppose I should thank you. That and your stupidity. I told you that staying around him would be detrimental for your health," Sara whispered, her head taking up almost all of Haven's eyeline.

"What do you want?" Haven squeaked.

"I don't usually eat girls, but I've heard half-blood tastes especially good, so I'll make an exception," Sara smiled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Haven kicked Sara in the shin. A hollow metallic sound filled the room as Haven's face turned into a grimace. Sara's expression did not even waver. Terror started filling Haven's heart as she realized Sara was not human. Sara's image flickered for a second, showing her true form. Haven unsuccessfully muffled a scream as the doors behind her opened and she went tumbling backwards.

~CHB~

Suddenly, a pair of arms grabbed Haven and pulled her into the other room, placing her into a chair. Yamato slammed the doors in front of Sara and locked them. Sara howled on the other side with rage, flinging herself against the doors. Yamato put a bronze blade between the doors and the room next door went silent. Yamato slipped the blade back through the crack and unlocked the door.

"What are you doing? She was trying to kill me! Isn't she still over there?" Haven exclaimed.

"See t-the dust? T-that's all t-that's left of her," Yamato said as he opened the doors, revealing a pile of dust.

"Who are you guys? What was she? What did she mean when she said I was a demigod? Wat have you known for years?" Haven asked bewildered. Mr. Glendale came in front of Haven and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Haven, go home and pack. You need to go to a camp tonight. Everything will be explained there," he said.

"What about my mum!"

"Oh, she already knows. She is my wife after all," Mr. Glendale smiled. He created a rainbow using a prism on his desk. Then he threw a golden coin into the light.

"Iris, O Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Oralee Glendale," Mr. Glendale said. Suddenly, an image of Haven's mom cooking dinner appeared in the air.

"Wood, what have I told you about Iris messaging me?" Oralee asked jokingly as a can of soup flew out of a cupboard and into her translucent hand.

"Honey, what have I told you about breezing through the house?" Mr. Glendale smiled back.

"Oh don't worry! Amy and Vinny are in the living room and Haven's gone back to school," Oralee laughed. It sounded like wind chimes.

"I know. An empousa tried to get her. She's okay now. She's here with Wren, Yamato and I," Mr. Glendale smiled.

"Mum! Why do you look like... like a ghost?" Haven stammered. Haven had always known she was adopted, but she hadn't thought that her family wasn't even human!

"I'm an aura dear, not a ghost. Well, I guess you need to get to Camp Half-Blood. Come home and pack okay," Oralee said before slashing her hand through the image, leaving Haven as stunned and shocked as ever.

"Wait! I don't understand! What just happened!" Haven shook her head in confusion.

"Yamato, drive her home. Answer any questions she has and stay at the house until the extraction squad arrives. I'll meet you there," Mr. Glendale said and Yamato led her away.


End file.
